


Light's Chosen

by Eclipse288



Category: Final Fantasy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, F/M, Hegetsaquirk, Izuku has a final fantasy themed quirk, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mirio is Izuku's older brother, Multi, Quirkless Bakugou Katsuki, Sortof, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, dadmight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse288/pseuds/Eclipse288
Summary: The Midoriya family has a secret. Since the dawn of quirks their family has periodically had members born with a one of a kind quirk, 'Light's Chosen' that gave the user immense power. It would only appear when the wielder was needed to combat a great evil, to protect the world from darkness. The last time it came to be, the wielders parents hid the quirk from them, and as a result All for One darkened the world. Now Izuku is born with the power. Will he succeed against the darkness, or will he fall? This time the Light's Chosen won't fight the darkness alone. The successor to All for One shall fight beside him, as will his two soul mates. Will it be enough?
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Hadou Nejire/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 59
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here's this idea, I hope you all will enjoy! Please feel free to comment or criticize! As a note, this AU has quirks being around a lot longer than in canon, with All for One being born well into the quirk phenomena. Hope you enjoy!

"You better go, All Might. If you miss this kid's birth too, my sister might actually kill you." Sir Nighteye whispered to the number one hero while they were dealing with the aftermath of a villain fight.  
"There's plenty of time!" All Might laughed.  
"You said that exactly two years ago, to the day, when Mirio was born. And you were an hour and a half late to it." Nighteye sighed in exasperation with his friend, partner, and brother-in-law.  
"Fine, fine. I'll head there now."  
"And no stopping. Let the other heroes of the city deal with crime today. I'll be there shortly." 

"I am here! And ready to help my wife!" All Might laughed into the hallway in the private hospitals maternity ward.  
"There you are you big idiot! She started pushing five minutes ago, and yelled us out of the room." Sorahiko grumbled.  
"Dada!" A blonde toddler called from the seat beside the old man.  
"Hello Mirio! Happy birthday, my boy!" All Might swept his son up into a hug.  
"Yeah yeah hurry it up you meathead! If my best friend pops out another kid without her husband there for her to scream at I'm going to have to help her clean up the mess and hide your body. Get your ass in there!" A feisty ash blonde woman yelled.  
"Easy Mitsuki, I'm going!" All Might smiled warily and held his hands up in a placating gesture after putting his first born back in his seat. The hero slipped (As good as a seven foot, six hundred pound famous hero can anyway) into the crowded birthing room.  
"Toshinori you're late!" the soon to be second time mother screeched.  
"He isn't here yet, Inko. I'm right on time!" He laughed boisterously. His wife was unammused, glaring at him with the terrifying look that he knew meant he was in deep trouble.  
"Would you believe me if I blamed it on traffic?" He tried. The green haired woman pointed to a muted T.V. mounted to a corner of the room, showing the news and damning footage of his three separate hero feats on the way from the fight he'd left Mirai at. All Might sheepishly made his way beside his wife and took her hand, wincing slightly at her crushing grip.  
"Honestly, Toshi. I thought you'd have learned better after missing Mirio's birth. Such a reckless idiot." Chiyo smacked the hero's shin with her syringe cane, smiling to herself as the mountain of a man yelped. 

After another hour, the baby was out and in the arms of his mother, proud father looking down at them, and their family were let into the room.  
"Hey, Mirio. Come meet your baby brother." The blonde toddler inched closer before being pulled up onto the bed by his dad.  
"What's his name?"  
"Izuku. I hope you're ok with sharing your birthday with him. I know you'll be the best big brother he could want." The little blonde smiled brightly at his mother and nodded.  
"Plus he'll have my brat looking out for him too. Only three months between them."  
"Of course, Suki. We'll have to let them meet when Izuku's out of the hospital. Katsuki and him will probably end up best friends just like us."

Not long after, most of the guests left. Mirio went with his his grandparents for the night, Mitsuki having to return home to her husband and her own child.  
"Mirai. He has the mark." Inko whispered to her brother. The mans eyes widened in alarm.  
"You're sure?" Both Inko and Toshinori nodded. Inko pulled back the clothing on her baby to show her brother the mark on the baby's right shoulder, a four stroke tribal tattoo in a silky green/black ink of a fox-like creatures side profile head. From ancient family stories, he knew the creature was a carbuncle, the first summon that would be available to the boy. As he gained others, their symbols would appear along the boys arm as well.  
"So Izuku is the next to inherit the quirk our family protects? This is bad. I was hoping 'Light's Chosen' was just a family myth."  
"It's not. And now my son has one of the two quirks that man would give anything to have under his control." Toshinori growled.  
"Not to mention many others. I know you both have worked very hard to keep your private life out of the spotlight, considering the general public don't even know you're married, but for Izuku's safety you need to consider letting that spotlight fall on your family. There's no telling what the HPSC would do to get a quirk that powerful under their control." Mirai himself had even changed his last name from Midoriya to help protect the anonymity of his sister and her kids, but now he knew the best thing for them would be to tie them closely to All Might's protective public figure.  
"We could hide it? There's been remarkable advancements in quirk suppression in the few hundred years since it last manifested in someone. We could hide it from everyone, let him live a normal life." Inko tried, tears already streaming down her face.  
"The last time it manifested they tried that, and the great evil that it manifested to stop became All for One, and we're still dealing with the fallout from that mistake. If the quirk has reemerged now, it means something terrible will be coming in his lifetime. A darkness for him to defeat. If we try to hide him away then when he is eventually forced into a confrontation with the darkness of the world he won't be ready. The only thing we can do is protect him and prepare him as well as we can." Mirai pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Light's Chosen' only manifested in their family, and the bearer was always destined to save people from some great evil of their time.

Toshinori looked sadly at his wife. His soul mate. He couldn't help feel as if this was his fault. He was the Symbol of Peace. If his son was being born with this familial quirk, what some might call a curse, then it meant he either had failed at his job or would fail spectacularly in the future. Neither were a warm thought. He vowed then and there he'd do his best to defeat whatever this coming darkness was himself, to spare Izuku the fate.

** Three Months **

"Inko! So good to see you! Hello Mirio! And Izuku!" Mitsuki loudly called as she walked into the Midoriya/Yagi home, which was only two houses down from her own. The friends had finally decided it was time to introduce their kids.  
"Good to see you Suki! And to see little Katsuki. Oh my he looks like the spitting image of his mama! Even has your scowl down already!" Inko laughed as she looked at the scowling, chubby baby in Mitsuki's arms.  
"Yeah. Brat's going to be a real firestarter I can tell."  
"Just like you." Inko laughed at her closest friends squawk of protest.  
"Auntie Suki!" Mirio babbled as he toddled away from the blanket on the floor where Izuku was laying and chewing on a toy.  
"You been good for your mom Mirio?" The toddler nodded enthusiastically.  
"Good good." Mitsuki followed Inko into the house and set her baby down close to Izuku before the two women sat down on the nearby couch to catch up while watching over their sons.  
"How's Toshinori been?"  
"Fine. He's been away the past week. Went to visit David and his daughter on I-island. Though I think Mirai might be behind it. With all the big fights Toshi's gotten into lately, Mirai has been frustrated with all the extra paperwork."  
"I still can't believe he doesn't make your dumbass husband do his own paperwork."  
"Suki please! No swearing in front of the children!" Inko groaned, but with a smile on her face. They both turned when they heard a squealed laugh from Izuku. Katsuki had somehow scooted to the laughing younger baby and had a smirk on his chubby face. His hand came down, a light pat on the other baby. The moment their skin touched two things happened. An electrical storm burst out from them, flying outwards and past the house walls, disabling all the electronic's in the home. The second was the babies, both startled from the sudden forming of their bond, started crying. Mitsuki looked at Inko in shock, seeing her best friend already crying profusely.  
"Guess we're going to be actual family one day now, huh?" That just made Inko cry even harder.  
"Auntie Suki, why mama and babies crying?" Mirio asked.  
"Did you see the electricity?" The boy nodded.  
"That was from Izuku and Katsuki. They touched, and electricity came so that means they're soul mates. Like your mom and dad." The toddler didn't really understand but nodded before going off to play with his toys again.

It turned out that the electrical storm from their bond forming was strong enough to take down the entire city's power for several hours. Of course, the media started speculating on who the soul mates could potentially be, since an electrical storm that large could only mean at least one of the soul mates would drastically impact the world. The idea that it was one of the sons of All Might was thrown out, but eventually abandoned due to the fact that the youngest recorded soulmate bond forming was in kindergarten, which neither of the boys were old enough for. Mitsuki laughed at that. One day it would be revealed that her son had helped break that record spectacularly. 

From then on Mitsuki and Inko started meeting up a few times a week to give the two babies time together, soulmates getting sick if they spent too long away from one another. While the time away would get longer as the bond grew older, was strengthened by the expected relationship milestones, and could be further prolonged with the help of medication, none of those were options for babies. None would be expected options available till they reached their teen years.

** Two Years **

It was three weeks after their shared birthday, Izuku turning two and Mirio turning four, when Mirio first manifested his quirk. While playing at the daycare, he'd fallen in the outdoor playground. By falling through the wall of the building. After that he kept falling through things, sometimes just one limb sometimes his whole body. So Inko was called at work. She was excited for her baby, who was chattering away about how cool it was to have a quirk and already talking about how he could use it to be a hero. Toddler Izuku was just smiling with wide eyes at his excited older brother in the backseat. Inko drove carefully home, with only one scare where Mirio phased into the trunk on accident. Once they were inside she called her husband to give him the news. Surprisingly, Toshinori rushed home early that day to celebrate with his family. Mirai had sent the number for one of the countries best private quirk councilors to help the boy work with his quirk and not have to worry about him falling out of the car or any other horrible situation Inko was trying her hardest not to think about. The councilor was able to schedule their first session for the following afternoon. Apparently the councilor was more than happy to add the eldest son of the Symbol of Peace to their list of clients. Mirio was ecstatic at the news.  
"Mama, my quirk?" Izuku asked.  
"You'll get your quirk too, Izuku. It'll show up on your fifth birthday." The boys eyes sparkled at that. Inko couldn't help but wish for a different fate for her child. Even being born quirkless might be better than being destined to battle some unknown great evil one day. But her eldest was eager to be a hero, Izuku most likely to follow along driven by his inevitable fate. She just wished her babies would be safe.

** One Week After Katsuki's Fifth Birthday **

"Did you hear? Quirkless." Izuku overheard the whispering of the teachers.  
 _Is that why Kacchan wasn't at school last week? He wouldn't talk to me when I went over either._ Izuku walked up to the corner of the room where his best friend was by himself.  
"Hey Kacchan!" He chirped brightly.  
"What do you want Deku?" Izuku hummed in response. By now they'd learned the nickname meant useless, but Katsuki had given it to him when they were learning to read their names and had mistaken the symbol for 'izu' with 'de'. When they found out the actual meaning Katsuki had turned it into a joke, since Izuku was so clumsy and would mess things up he'd call him Deku and then help do it right.  
"You seem upset Kacchan. I just want to help."  
"Like either of you could help anyone. You're both quirkless! Always going on about being the greatest heroes and you don't even have quirks!" One of the other kids called to the laughs of his group of friends.  
"Quirks don't matter. Kacchan will be a hero even without one because Kacchan is the greatest! And my mommy said I'd get my quirk when I turn five!" The other kid came up and pushed Izuku over.  
"She probably only said that to keep you from crying because you're such a crybaby!" The boy sneered. Izuku had already started crying.  
"Don't you touch Deku you fuck!" Katsuki yelled and tackled the boy to the ground, punching him over and over.

"Kacchan why'd you hit him. You're going to get in trouble." Izuku whispered as they sat in the office, waiting to see the principal.  
"Because he pushed you. People can say whatever mean things they want about me, I can take it, but they better be nice to you. You're always nice to everyone. No one's allowed to be mean to you or I'll beat them up." Katsuki huffed.  
"Aw. Kacchan's the best!" Izuku cheered. The desk lady glared at him and he blushed sheepishly.  
"Damn right, Deku. I'll protect you and be a hero without a quirk."  
"Bakugo, Midoriya." The principal called out. 

The school painted the blame for the incident on the two of them, suspending them for two days. Inko held back Mitsuki's rage at her kid starting fights long enough for Izuku to tell their side of the story, which calmed the blonde woman down. Both mothers knew that lying wasn't in either of their kids, and Inko convinced Mitsuki to let it slide this once. If the school tried to pin the blame for something on their boys again, _then_ Inko would gladly help Mitsuki on the destructive war path. That car ride home reminded both boys not to anger their mothers.

** Izuku's Fifth Birthday **

Izuku's fifth birthday party was small, but full of his extended family. He was running around in their back yard playing with Mirio, Katsuki, and his cousin Melissa when it happened. Izuku tripped and fell down, cutting his shins up on a few rocks. As he cried and the adults started to crowd around him, a gust of wind and a bright light appeared before him. As the light faded everyone saw the small glowing green fox like creature there, glistening ruby in it's forehead. The creature padded up to Izuku, a light shining from it's ruby onto his cuts. Everyone watched in amazement as the injuries healed before their eyes.  
 _"Hello Izuku! I'm Carbuncle! I'm so happy to meet you!"_ the creature let out a chirp that was followed by the sound of wind chimes tinkling, but the words appeared unbidden in everyone's heads.  
"H-hi Carbuncle. W-what are y-you?" Izuku stuttered.  
"I'm part of your quirk! 'Light's Chosen' has a lot of parts to it, but one of the biggest is that you can summon creatures to help you fight. We have a bunch of different names. Eidolons, Espers, Eikons, Guardian-forces, Aeon, Avatar, Astral, Primal. Call us what you want, but know that there are three levels of our strength. I'm one of the Younger, we're the weakest but also the easiest for you to call. Above us are the Elder, when you're older you'll be able to call on their aid almost as easily as us! The strongest of us are the Ancients, you'll be able to call on them but they'll tire you out the most, and the first time you summon them they are the ones to choose to let you. We can choose to come forth of our own will, but you'll only ever be able to have one of us out at a time. For now, I'll be sticking around to protect you, but we're all watching over you." Izuku sniffed and smiled as the creature climbed up onto him and laid out across his shoulders.  
"Wait, where'd Kacchan go?" Everyone started looking around, surprised that the boy wasn't beside Izuku. They'd already manifested their first soul-trait, one of two special gifts of the soul-bond. Theirs being that they could feel the pain of one another, and Katsuki was always the first to rush to Izuku's side to comfort the boy whenever he was hurt. For him to have slunk off was unusual.

"Kacchan!" Izuku finally found his best friend. The boy was curled up in a beanbag in Izuku's room, crying. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, stupid Deku. Go back to the party." Katsuki sniffled.  
"Why're you crying?"  
"Because I'm supposed to be your soul mate. To keep you safe and comfort you when you get hurt and now you have this cool quirk that helped heal you and will probably help you fight and you won't need a quirkless soul mate like me anymore!" Katsuki sobbed. Izuku rushed forward and pulled his best friend to him.  
"That's not true Kacchan. Kacchan's the greatest! I'll always need you to keep me out of trouble!" Izuku cried onto the boys shoulder.  
_"Quirkless soul mate? Hm well that won't do. Someone could use him to hurt the chosen. We'll just have to give you a quirk!"_ Carbuncle tinkled as it hopped off Izuku's shoulder and sat on the floor, staring at Katsuki.  
"What? People can't be given quirks." The boy hiccuped.  
_"Debatable. There's a special part of 'Light's Chosen' that allows us to grant strength to people to protect Izuku, The Chosen's Glaives. As long as they remain dedicated to helping and protecting him, they can draw on some of his powers. Since you're his soulmate, I believe we can extend it to give you a unique power of your very own. Though it'd be tied to your connection with Izuku."_ Both boys looked at the creature with awe.  
"Then fucking do it! I was already going to protect Deku anyway!" Katsuki huffed, though Izuku could see the excited gleam in the red eyes.  
_"Very well. You swear to protect Izuku, and aid him on his journey?"_  
"Of fucking course!"  
_"Then I hereby induct you, First-Glaive of the Light's Chosen."_ Katsuki gasped as he felt a warmth on the right side of his chest, and then it spread into his whole chest, spreading further through his body and then eventually settled in his hands. He lifted said appendages and saw small explosion spark forth from them.  
"I have a quirk!" He cheered.  
"Kacchan has a quirk!" Izuku cheered. Both boys rushed downstairs and outside to show off the new quirk.

"Mom! I have a fucking quirk!" Katsuki screamed as his little legs carried him out of the house.  
"How the hell did you get a quirk!?" Mitsuki growled in surprise.  
"Carbuncle gave him one!" Izuku explained in a happy chirp.  
_"All of us came to the decision together. I just acted as the mouth piece."_ Carbuncle huffed, amusement coming across the tinkling noise.  
"How, I must ask, did you accomplish such a feat? It's a very dangerous power to be able to give quirks freely." Mirai asked suspiciously.  
_"We deemed it important for the soulmate of the chosen to be able to defend himself and his bond, so we bent the rules to make him a Glaive before Izuku is capable of extending that gift to another, and using the soul-bond to give him a unique power of his own. It would only work on soul-bonded persons."_ Mirai traded a look with his sister, both realizing they'd have to dig into the heirloom book of their family that detailed previous Chosen's findings on their power, made to help guide the next on their path. No one else noticed the look, watching as Katsuki let off more and more of the small explosions from his palms. 

"Brat! Why do you have a tattoo on your chest!?" Mitsuki shrieked as she entered the bathroom to help her kid take his bath that night and saw the black tribal pattern on her son's right chest in the shape of a sword.  
"I don't know! Ask that stupid green furred fucker!" Katsuki yelled back. Mitsuki pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a phone call.  
"Inko, would you know why my brat now has a tattoo on his chest?"  
"What!? Hold on." Silence came over the line for a few minutes before Inko returned.  
"I'm so sorry Mitsuki! Apparently, the mark is a physical sign of his bond to Izuku as one of his 'Glaives'. Without the mark he wouldn't be able to use the quirk."  
"Alright. Fine, as long as my little brat isn't trying to fall in with a biker gang or something."  
"How would a five year old fall in with a biker gang Suki!?" Inko laughed. "If it makes you feel better, Izuku's had one since he was born on his shoulder. As he learns more summons he'll get more on his arm."  
"Quirks are fucking weird." Mitsuki sighed.

"Look it's the quirkless losers!" A kid sneered as Izuku and Katsuki walked onto the playground. The guy walked right up and tried to shove Izuku.  
"Don't fucking touch him or I'll blow your shitty face off." Katsuki growled, explosions bursting from his hands.  
"W-what the hell!" The kid yelled in fear.  
"We got our quirks this weekend." Katsuki grew a feral grin.  
"How! I thought you went to a doctor who said you were quirkless!"  
"They were wrong." Katsuki growled.  
"Wow Katsuki! What a cool quirk. I bet you'll be an excellent hero with a quirk like that!" The teacher gushed.  
"I would've been an excellent hero without a quirk too." The blonde muttered under his breath.

Izuku was snacking on a bag of chips, watching cartoons with Mirio, one afternoon a few months after his birthday. He felt an incredible pain across the left side of his face and cried out at it. He curled himself into a ball on the couch and started sobbing.  
"Mirio what happened!?" Inko yelled as she rushed out of the kitchen to check on them.  
"I dunno mom! Zuku just grabbed his face and started crying." The worried brother explained.  
Bang!  
The door burst open and Katsuki rushed in, forgetting to take off his shoes in his rush.  
"DEKU!" He yelled out, one hand covering the side of his own face, the other showing fresh tear stains.  
"You too Kats?" Mirio asked.  
"Hah!?"  
"Zuku just started crying out of nowhere."  
"If it's not his pain then who's-" Katsuki flopped onto the couch beside Izuku, relieved the pain wasn't from him. 

"You're sure?" Mitsuki asked as the four parents sat together after dinner that night.  
"Yes. Both of them felt the pain but neither were the one's hurt." Inko confirmed.  
"So then, Izuku and Katsuki have a third soulmate?" Toshinori put words to the topic they'd been beating the bush around for over fifteen minutes.  
"But how!? I thought third soulmates were only a thing in fiction!" Mitsuki yelled.  
"They're very rare, but can happen." Toshinori confirmed. He knew they existed, but he only knew of one currently. A trio of pro heroes who taught at U.A. that he'd only overheard about from Chiyo.  
"How did our boys' feel this third one's pain if they haven't met them yet?" Masaru questioned.  
"Maybe since they've forged the bond to that point with one another, that it let's them feel the thirds as well? But would that also mean they'd get more than two soul-traits as well?" Inko asked.  
"Who fucking knows. We'll have to do some damn research I guess." Mitsuki sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought this book was supposed to act as a guide to help the next Light's Chosen with their quirk, but it's just a bunch of weird symbols. Mirai, can you make sense of it?" Inko asked as her brother examined the book on her coffee table.  
"No. These symbols make no sense to me. They aren't from any alphabet I've even heard of."  
 _"Of course not. They're the Symbols of Evocation. A special code only the Chosen can read, to protect their secrets. But Izuku isn't ready for the knowledge in there anyway. Don't give him that book until he's ready for what's in it."_ Carbuncle jumped up onto the table, the usual chime tinkling noise ringing as the translated words appeared in their heads.  
"And when will he be ready?" Mirai inquired.  
 _"Hmmm. After examining the timeline, Alexander says to give it to him the night he get's his acceptance letter from U.A."_  
"And who's Alexander?"  
 _"The first Ancient Izuku will summon. But that won't be for a while. Though he's looking forward to it."_ Carbuncle nuzzled Inko's hand fondly and then trotted off to find Izuku, frustrating Mirai who wanted to ask more questions on how this Alexander creature examined the timeline, a feat that he was eager to dissect only in part due to his own time quirk.

** Six Years **

"Kacchan stop! You're being mean!"  
"Get out of the damn way Deku! They fucking deserve it! They were talking about beating you up and fucking taking Carbuncle from you." Little Katsuki seethed.  
"I don't care you still shouldn't be mean. Let's just go home." Tears were appearing in Izuku's eyes as he stood between his soulmate and the boys that the blonde wanted to continue fighting.  
"Why do you have to be like this!? You'll never stand up for yourself but you'll stand up for those worthless extras? I fucking hate it! I hate you!" Izuku's tears started to fall and he ran, knocking Katsuki over as he did so. He ran the several blocks to his home. He slammed the front door shut and then threw himself at his big brother who was sitting on the couch in the living room.  
"What's the matter Zuku?" Mirio asked as he wrapped his arms around his little brother and rubbed his back in soothing circles.  
"K-kacchan was f-fighting and I t-tried to make him s-stop but he got mad and s-said he hates m-me!" Izuku wailed. Mirio hugged him tighter.  
"You know he doesn't really hate you Zuku. Kats is just a doody head sometimes and says lots of mean things he doesn't mean to."  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Inko came in from the backyard and heard her youngest sobbing, finding him with his big brother on the couch.  
"K-kacchan hates me!" Izuku sobbed into Mirio's shoulder, not even looking up at his mother. Mirio relayed the rest of what his brother had told him.  
"Oh honey, Katsuki doesn't hate you. He was just angry and being mean. He's your soulmate, he could never actually hate you. I'm sure he'll have apologized to you by tomorrow." Inko sat on Izuku's other side and joined her sons' hug. She made a mental know to call Mitsuki and fill her in.

BANG!  
Masaru looked up from the newspaper he was reading in the living room to see his son stomping into the house after slamming the door shut.  
"You ok, Katsuki?" The anger and distress was clear on his son's face. There were even tear tracks, which worried the man. His son never cried.  
"No! I protected Deku from some assholes and he got mad and then ran off and now my quirk isn't working!" Masaru got up and hugged his son.  
"Did you maybe say something to upset him?" He gently asked.  
"I...I might've said I hate how he sticks up for people who don't deserve it..." Red eyes looked away, confirming that he'd said something else.  
"And?"  
"I...I said I hate him. But I don't! I don't hate Deku even if he pisses me off sometimes! It just came out and he ran away before I could say anything else. Stupid fucking Deku." Masaru pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I know you don't hate him. But you two are soulmates, which means there's a special bond between you two. You have to be careful about what you say and arguments you have with him. If soulmates fight and aren't careful, they can hurt their bond and make each other sick, and it's even more important for you to be careful with your bond. Remember, you got your quirk from his, through your soul-bond. If you two fight and damage the bond, then it looks like you lose your quirk." Katsuki gasped at the knowledge. He remembered from his quirk counseling that he should never use his quirk on his soulmates to not damage the bond, but he didn't know words could hurt it too.  
"The good news is you can repair it. You just need to talk to Izuku and apologize. You know he'll forgive you in a heartbeat when you do."   
"No he won't. Deku'll be sad at me forever." Katsuki huffed.  
"You're being silly. That boy thinks you hung the moon and the stars. He could never the upset with you for long. Just go over there and apologize, okay?" Katsuki grumbled something unintelligible into his dads shirt, but pulled away and wiped his face. Then, stomped to the front door. 

Katsuki was gentler in opening the Midoriya/Yagi front door, but still stomped in to find his Deku crying in Mirio's arms. Mirio looked up to see Katsuki and gave him a pained smile. Mirio activated his quirk and started slipping out of his brothers arms and through the couch, and to escape into the basement rec room.  
"Miri don't just leave all your clothes!" Izuku hiccuped. Mirio just laughed and disappeared.   
"Fuckin crazy nudist bastard." Katsuki grumbled.  
"WAH! K-Kacchan!" Izuku yelped in surprise upon realizing the boy was in the room.  
"I'm only going to say this once Deku so you better listen. I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I was just made you wouldn't let me protect you." Katsuki huffed, looking away as his cheeks turned red. Izuku tackled him in a hug.  
"Thank you for not hating me Kacchan! I'm okay with you protecting me but you were taking it to far!" Izuku wrapped himself around his best friend like a baby koala as he renewed his water works, for a different reason though.  
"Ack! Get off me!"  
"Never! My Kacchan!"  
"Possessive fucking Deku lemme go!"  
"No!"

The day the two of them started first grade was a surprise. They'd gone about the regular school things, but during their class right after lunch an electrical storm appeared and power went out at the school.  
"It's alright kids. Guess someone important just found their soulmate. Classes will be canceled for today. Just don't go to wild till your parents can get here to pick you up." The teacher called. It ended up taking a few hours for parents to start picking up their kids. The whole city was down again.

"Mom! I met my soulmate!" Mirio said in excitement as Inko started driving her kids plus Katsuki home.  
"Oh yeah!? So this outage is yours? I'm so happy for you Mirio. Why don't you tell me about them?" Inko smiled brightly.  
"His names Tamaki Amajiki! He just transferred into my class! He wants to be a hero too! He's got pretty black hair and cool pointy elf ears!" Mirio exclaimed.  
"That's great! We'll have to have him and his family over for dinner soon. And I'll make ramen tonight to celebrate." Mirio cheered. He was so excited he kept losing control of his quirk and almost fell out of the car three times on the ride home. When Toshinori got home, he was exuberant to hear that his eldest had found his soulmate as well. 

That Friday Amajiki's family came over for dinner. Izuku snuck a picture of their shocked faces when they realized Mirio was one of All Might's sons, and sent the picture to his Aunt Mitsuki. He knew she always loved seeing peoples reactions when they unexpectedly ran into Toshinori during his everyday non hero life.

** Age Seven **

"Find that little twerp! Once we have him we can use him to force his old man to bust the boss out of prison!" The lead villain shouted. They'd grabbed Izuku when he got separated at the mall, and taken him to their hideout in a rundown part of town. Izuku had managed to summon Carbuncle to distract them so he could run out of the van they'd been transporting him in. He was now hiding out of sight in an alley, but the seven year old was quickly realizing that it was only a matter of time before the villains found him.  
 _"I shall lend you my aid. I am Alexander the Divine Fortress and Lord of Time, an Ancient Class Esper. Summon me and I will protect you."_ Izuku heard the voice in his head, like all of his summons that chose to speak to him before being summoned.  
"Alexander!" He called out. There was a rumble, the sound of steam and cogs and other machinery, and with a blink Izuku found himself in a circular room of some steampunk construction.  
"Where am I?" He wondered. A screen on the curving wall sparked to life, showing a massive steampunk fortress. Izuku realized that it was where he'd been hiding, the fortress having demolished both the buildings beside the alley.  
 _"You are within me! For I am the Divine Fortress! And you are in the safest part of myself, my control room. The villains who were in the area I appeared were also brought within me, but they're all elsewhere dealing with my security measures! They won't reach you here! I should know, I am able to see and move through time after all!"_ The warm voice echoed through the room.  
 _"Your father will be the first one on the scene. I shall transport you to him and take my leave when he does. Consider me at your service from here on, but be careful when you summon me. My current size is the smallest I can be made, and while this time I helped you to summon me with power from The Wellspring, until you learn how to tap into it on your own you summon with your own bodies power, which I could easily deplete and kill you if you aren't cautious."_ Izuku nodded in a daze. His newest Esper was a talking fortress? His quirk was weird.

" **I AM HERE TO GET BACK MY SON!** "  
 _"He's safe and sound, All Might. I took good care of the young master."_ The hero startled at hearing the loud voice. coming from the weird fortress. Alexander shimmered in a heat haze and then popped out of existence, depositing Izuku safely on his feet before his father and a pile of battered villains, unconscious but alive, a few meters back.  
"Izuku, care to explain?"  
"Um, I guess I got my first Ancient class summon? Alexander, The Divine Fortress and Lord of Time. He helped me bring him forth and he sent me to his control room to keep me safe. The villains went...somewhere else and had to deal with his security measures."  
"You're going to give me grey hair long before I'm ready." All Might sighed, but picked up his son and held him close. It wasn't long before other heroes and the police showed up to handle the cleanup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. I've decided to get into the meat of the story, though I will be throwing in flashback scenes at the start of some chapters to flesh out more stuff from them all growing up. Hope you enjoy! For those of you who also read my other story 'Dragon-Knight' expect the next chapter to be up tomorrow.

_Izuku found himself somewhere he had no memory of visiting. His feet were standing on calm, dark waters, and the darkest night sky he's ever seen was above. There were a few stars, but not nearly as many as there should be. No moon. A huff of air startled him. Looking in that direction, he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. As his own emerald orbs adjusted to the low light, he was just barely able to make out the edges of the creature those red eyes belonged to. Sharp lines, strong wings.  
"Trying to scare me, King of Dragons?" The smile spread on his face at the rumble of the Ancient's laughter.  
"Merely surprised, hatchling! You haven't been trained to enter The Wellspring at all, and yet here you are." Red eyes examined him with more than a hint of curiosity.  
"This is The Wellspring?" Izuku voiced his surprise and looked around. He'd learned enough about The Wellspring from talking to the Espers as he grew up. It was another plane of existence, the one they resided from, and also a place of infinite energy he would (supposedly) one day be able to tap into to power his quirk instead of exhausting himself using his own stamina.  
"It's emptier than I thought it'd be." The Dreadwyrm laughed again.  
"That's because this is the most peaceful level, where we come to meet one another. Each of us has our own realms within here that are reflections of ourselves. I wonder what brought you here though. We were planning on starting training you soon."  
"Soon as in the next week, or soon as in before I graduate High school? You guys aren't exactly the best judges of time." Izuku said dryly.  
"We will start that training after you get into U.A."  
"Who said I was going to get into U.A? Did Alexander peak at my future?" Izuku grinned again.  
"What the Fortress does is his business. But there's no doubt you'll get into the school you're aiming for, hatchling. You are The Light's Chosen, destined to be one of the most powerful beings of your time, destroyer of mountains!"  
"Hey! That was **you** who destroyed that mountain, and I still get crap from people for it!" A finger pointed at the Ancient accusingly.  
"It wasn't even that big of a mountain."  
"It was one of the favorite camping spots on the island!"  
"You summoned me."  
"To scare off wolves! Not obliterate a mountain! I was a terrified ten year old!"  
"Same thing." Izuku groaned into his hands at the dragon. They'd had this conversation so many times now. While the Mount Takumi incident was the only time he'd ever summoned Bahamut, the ancient had taken a liking to him and would often force his consciousness into the physical world to talk to Izuku. The boy couldn't count how many times he'd received weird looks from random passerby because he was caught talking to seemingly no one. Which then resulted in people recognizing the youngest son of All Might, causing him to be swarmed by people.  
"So how do I get out of The Wellspring now that I'm here?"  
"Well you're here in your sleep, so just wake up."  
"I can't just wake up because I want to."  
"Then I'll help." Light started to surge around the dragon's maw as he charged up his ultimate attack.  
 **"Megaflare!"** Izuku startled awake in his bed. He was drenched in sweat.  
"Mean dragon." Izuku swore he heard Bahamut's distant rumbling laughter._

"Hurry up, Deku! We're going to be fucking late!" Katsuki yelled over his shoulder. The two were running to the train station to get to school. To start the first day of their last year before High School. Katsuki stopped upon seeing the villain fight impeding traffic at the train station. The blonde grabbed Izuku's hand and started dragging him away towards a different path to school.  
"Kaacchaaaan! I wanna watch the villain fight!" The fourteen year old whined.  
"Nope. Every fucking time you go to watch a villain fight the media fucks recognize you in the crowd and then I have to go from being boyfriend to bodyguard to keep the shits off you."  
"But Kaaachaaaan!"  
"Not gonna happen. I don't fucking care how cute your stupid face looks when you pout and plead, not gonna happen." Izuku sighed. Sometimes it really sucked being publicly known as the son of the number one hero.  
"I could just warp away."  
"No you can't. Sure I can get away with public quirk usage, but you're the fucking golden boy-"  
"I thought that was Miri."  
"-You're both golden boys. But his quirk is way more stealthy at getting away. When you warp you leave a particle outline of yourself."  
"You're just jelly because you still can't warp even though being a Glaive should let you use that power too." Izuku tried riling up his boyfriend.  
"Do you want to fucking go!?" Explosions started popping in Katsuki's free hand.  
"I would _love_ to, buuuut we can't. It's against the rules for soulmates to fight with quirks. Guess we'll never know if you could actually beat me."  
"I don't need a fucking quirk to murder your stupid nerd ass."  
"Love ya too Kacchan!" Izuku laughed as the blonde swiped to grab him with his other arm. 

"Kacchan! It's your fault!" Izuku groaned as they waited in their class for school to start. Somehow they'd made it on time.  
"Ha?"  
"That fight at the train station! We missed seeing a new hero debut! Who touched Kamui Woods after the takedown and they ended up soul mates! Their storm was big enough it took down the whole train station."  
"Tch extras. _We_ took down the whole effing city." It wasn't lost on Izuku how weird it was that when it came to soulmates, more damage was better. Then again, it was societies fault for not building everything to be resistant to soulmate electricity generation, instead of just necessity systems like cell phones, hospitals, and police stations.   
"Mirio did that too. Twice." Izuku remarked. He knew his big brother finding both of his mates before he and Katsuki found their third was a surefire way to set off the blonde.   
"Fucker! When we find the asshole who keeps getting into fights all the time we'll take down the whole damn Island!" Katsuki snarled.   
"Wonder what our third bond ability will be." Izuku hummed in thought. They'd been able to figure out through research (and a first hand account from Mirio and his soulmates) that while the first two bond abilities appeared the typical way, with one appearing shortly after first contact and the other after the first kiss, the third came after all three mates had experienced their first touch. They'd also learned that the first two abilities only appeared for the original pair until they touched the third. So while Izuku and Katsuki felt all of their thirds pain, the person was completely clueless and didn't experience theirs yet.

"Does it really fuckin matter, Deku? We already got the best and worst abilities for heroes. I just hope they don't get us one of the weird ones." After their first kiss about a year prior, they'd manifested a rare bond ability called Fight Sense, which allowed them to instinctively know how one another would act in a fight if they were nearby. While a niche ability, it would make fighting together as heroes that little bit easier.  
"I wouldn't call it the worst. We could've gotten one where we share injuries. I'm hoping we get Coordinate-Bond like mom and dad have. It'd be cool to always know exactly where one another is."  
"You only say that because getting kidnapped is like a monthly event for you."  
"Hey!"  
"You can't even fuckin deny it! Auntie added trackers to all of your damn clothes! Polygraph and your dad both have receivers for your trackers!"  
"Kacchan's so mean." Izuku pouted.  
"Just please don't let it be that emotion shit your brother got. Like, that first version where they could just sense the emotional state one another was in was fine. But when Twister joined them and it became feeling one another's emotions? Blegh." Katsuki made a face at the idea.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I'd hate to feel grumpy all the time." Izuku remarked with a smirk.  
"Oi!"Katsuki was stopped mid lunge to pull his boyfriend into a headlock by the teacher walking into the room. Katsuki quickly turned to sit at his desk.

"So, as third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but, why bother? I know you all want to go to the hero track!" Izuku watched as the teacher threw the test papers in the air and his classmates all started to cheer loudly and activated their quirks. He had to repress the sigh that wanted to escape him. He loved analyzing heroes and quirks. Other than himself and Katsuki, none of them had quirks or the mental traits needed to be professional heroes. And that was ok. He just wished society would be more rational about that.  
"Yes, yes, you've got some very impressive quirks. But no power usage in school! Get a hold of yourselves."  
"Hey teach! Don't lump Deku and me in with this buncha losers. We're the real deal, but these extras'll be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Heh." Katsuki was quick to stand up on his desk and yell his superiority, which the rest of the class started yelling at him for.  
"You do have impressive test results, maybe you will get into U.A. high."  
"They're going to try for the national school?" "Doesn't it only have like a .2% acceptance rate?" "Well of course Midoriya will get in. I mean his old man's frickin All Might!" "Yeah! Plus his quirk is unbelievably strong!" "Let's just hope he refrains from blasting any more mountains. I miss camping there." Izuku winced slightly at that last one. Katsuki kept yapping while Izuku resigned himself to discreetly checking the hero news feed on his phone.  
 _Huh. Dad's home._

"C'mon Deku. The Old Hag said she was going to bring home the new merch prototypes they've been working on." Katsuki said, instantly getting the green haired boy out of his desk seat and following after him. While Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo preferred to spend their time working on designs for their respective fashion companies, they also owned Hero Merch Unlimited, one of the biggest producers of hero merch in the world. And since they owned the company, Mitsuki would occasionally request the up and coming hot prototypes to give to her son and his soulmate. Izuku couldn't wait for the day he'd get his own prototypes made from them. Mitsuki had already decided she'd personally oversee the designs for both the boys' merchandise, and Izuku was sure that she'd start making some for Mirio as soon as his brother got his provisional license once summer came around. It was common for popular heroes kids going into the field to start getting their own merch made around then. 'Legacy Heroes' they were called. At least they'd be getting top quality stuff made right out the gates. Izuku was snapped back to his senses as Katsuki dragged him down the tunnel they always walked through. Halfway through the sewer grate rattled and Izuku turned around to see a monster formed of sludge rising out of it.  
"Look at this! Two perfect skin suits for me to hide in! I wonder-"  
"Not happening. That's just gross." Izuku warped his maximum limit of five meters away, dragging Katsuki with him. One of the benefits of his soulmate taking a position as Glaive, he could piggy back on Izuku's warps since he hadn't been able to warp on his own.  
"What the...That's cheating kid get back here!"  
"Mmmm how about no?" light crystalized near Izuku's hand into an intricate dagger, which he threw as the sludge creature lunged for them again. Right before the villain made contact he warped to the thrown weapon which had more than doubled his range, placing the two teens back outside the tunnel from the side they initially entered.  
"Not going to use one of your Armiger weapons on sludgey?" Katsuki snickered.  
"I mean, I would, but what exactly am I supposed to hit? His body is made of solely fluid. How about _you_ use your crossbow trick?" Izuku remarked back. The Armiger weapons were another facet of the quirk, always ready to be called on, though they worked in a weird way. No matter what they did, they never left permanent damage. You could cut someone's head off with the blade, but they'd still be alive, and could be put back together after a few hours. Technically that made them inefficient, but for heroes they were great. While Izuku could summon any type of weapon he wanted with the ability, anyone he'd made a Glaive would exclusively have one weapon they could call on.

"You're giving me permission?" Katsuki grinned. Izuku usually scolded Katsuki when he tried to use the trick. A crossbow appeared and he grabbed it from the air, wiping his palm on the tip, and then fired. The bolt went right into the Sludge villain and sat there for a moment.  
"Ha! Was that supposed to do something? I'm made of sludge! Physical attacks don't-"  
BOOM!  
The arrowhead exploded, sending the sludge villain splattering all over the tunnel. The trick was an ingenius application of his quirk. Katsuki was already a powerful close to mid range fighter, but his weakness lay in long range. Since he's been having problems learning the warping trick, he'd decided to make his personal weapon a crossbow. Then he'd wipe some of his nitroglycerin sweat onto the bolt and send it away. While Katsuki's body naturally stabilized the volatile explosive (though he still regularly had to detonate the buildup for safety reasons) once it was away from his body it went back to the chemicals naturally volatile state. Meaning unless is was exposed to freezing temperatures and kept very steady, it would detonate.  
"God I love that trick." Katsuki laughed.  
"Imagine how great it'll be once you figure out warping and can warp to the bolt after the explosion has surprised them."  
"It's going to be fucking great." Katsuki laughed.  
" **Have no fear, you're safe. Now that I am here, that is!** " rang out as All Might leapt out of the sewer entrance and looked around in surprise at the splattered villain.  
"Hey dad!" "Sup Uncle."  
" **I see this villain chose the wrong kids to mess with! Good to see you two! And here I was thinking I would get the chance to surprise you at home!** "  
"Um, I saw you were back doing hero work in the city on the news app on my phone this morning." Katsuki smirked at the heroes defeated posture.  
" **Well then! I guess I'll gather up this evil doer and take him to the station! I'll see you boys later!** "  
"Bye dad! Tell Uncle Tsuki I said hello!"  
" **Will do!** " The massive hero jumped away, the sludge villain contained, and then Izuku and Katsuki started on their path home again.

Toshinori sat both of his sons down in the living room after dinner. While it'd been five years, both boys still found the sight of their father in his emaciated form hard to bare. Both of them aspired to be like him, and to see him like this hurt both of them.  
"I think it's time I tell you about my quirk. It's name is One for All. It's a stockpiling quirk passed down from one person to the next, a sacred torch given to me by my mentor. And considering my worsening health and ever decreasing time able to be spent as a hero, I believe it's time to pass the torch on. While I believe you both embody the true ideals of being a hero, I believe Mirio should be the one to receive it. I want to train the both of you over the next nine months, to get you ready for your entrance exam Izuku, but to also to help further your muscle development so you can handle my power Mirio."  
"Um, dad, the entrance exam is in ten months."  
"Not the recommendation test." Toshinori responded. "I know we've been over this before, that you want to take the normal entrance exam with Katsuki, but it wouldn't be fair to everyone else taking the exam with you with how powerful your quirk is."  
"Yeah squirt. Besides, everyone will be super intimidated by having to take the exam with All Might's son."  
"Miri got to take the regular entrance exam." Izuku pouted.  
"And this is us learning from that experience." Toshinori laughed.  
"Yeah. But back to your quirk. What if I decline? I think I'm already pretty powerful with my own quirk. Uncle Mirai has helped me a lot with Permeation. What if I decide I want to just stick with my own quirk?"  
"Then I'll support you whole heartedly. If you decide not to inherit One for All, then I plan on offering it to Izuku. But my hope is that you'll accept it. While I'm sure the villain who injured me was defeated, the two things he desired most were One for All and Light's Chosen. There are bound to be others out there like him, and I was hoping that with it you two would be able to one day take my place and both be Symbols of Peace to the world.  
But of course, if neither of you wish to inherit it I will not force you. First and foremost I want my sons to be happy and to live their own lives."  
"I'll gladly join you to help train Zuku, plus getting in even better shape is good no matter how you look at it. But inheriting your quirk is something I'll need to think about dad." Mirio decided.  
"Who says I need training huh!?" Izuku pouted. Mirio snatched his brothers arm and squeezed the small limb.  
"Your noodle arms. Sure you have your awesome summons, but you need to get into shape too! Get some power behind those weapons of yours." Mirio laughed. Izuku tackled his brother to try to punish him for his teasing, but only ended up getting himself in a headlock.  
"You know I could just warp out of this."  
"You know I'd just hijack your warp to keep you in it. Maybe you should be more careful about who you make a Glaive, Zuku. WET WILLY!" Izuku screeched as the spit slick finger entered his ear.  
"Miri you're so gross!"  
"Alright boys calm down. I'll get started on a training routine and we can start the day after tomorrow. You can invite Katsuki to join us, Izuku. Just don't tell anyone about my quirk. It's an important secret."  
"Of course." Both boys responded before returning to their playful fighting. Izuku tried to wiggle out of his brothers arm, but only sent them both falling off the couch and crashing into the coffee table, snapping it.  
"Boys!" Inko yelled from the kitchen. Mirio just phased through the floor to escape to the basement before their mom could enter the room.  
"Traitor!" Izuku howled before warping down into the basement after him. Both of them gone, this left Toshinori the only one in the room to receive the angry look from Inko, who pointed the very large kitchen knife at him accusingly.  
"Boys will be boys?" He laughed sheepishly.

"What're we doing at a trash dump?" Katsuki asked two days later.  
"This is Dagobah Beach! It used to be a gorgeous place, in fact this is where I proposed! But the ocean currents washed up debris, and then people started using it as an illegal dumping ground. For you to train, I've decided you'll clean the beach! That way you all get stronger, while also being heroes to the community. Not everything is about being flashy."  
"Want me to just summon Bahamut-"  
"NO!" Three voices yelled simultaneously.  
"Jeeze I was kidding. You all know I can't actually summon him without help."  
"That's part of what this training is for! The stronger you are and the higher your endurance, the more powerful your summons are! Even your quirk is still a part of your body in some way!"   
"Alright Alright."  
"I've made detailed schedules for the three of you! I have Izuku and Katsuki scheduled for more workouts here at the beach, because Mirio will also be training at school. Don't want to over do things! Check out the meal plan in there, but don't worry! I've already given a copy of that bit to Inko and Mitsuki!"  
"Uncle you know the old hag can't cook for shit. That's mine and the old mans thing."  
"Good thing too! Zuku burns water. At least we know one of his soulmates will make sure he doesn't starve."  
"If he fucking behaves."  
"Kaaacchaaaan." Izuku tried to tackle his boyfriend in a hug, but Katsuki deftly sidestepped.  
"Shut up nerd. We've got a fucking beach to clean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to the recommendation exams, makes a friend, and shows why it was a bad idea to make him compete in an obstacle race.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Katsuki asked. Izuku grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips as he let himself sink further into the blonde's arms to cuddle.  
"Nope. The recommendation practical exam is apparently an obstacle race. It should be easy. And the written is the same as what you'll be taking in a month. We've both aced all the practice tests."  
"Tch what about that whole NDA thing about the exams? And I'm guessing you're just going to chain warp to the finish line?"  
"I mean, I didn't go looking for the information, but when Diablos decides to cause chaos and overhears somethings I'm not going to ignore what he gathered. And nah, if they're going to force me to take the stupid recommendation exam then I'm going to go all out and crush it. I'm just going to summon Ixion and let him do his lightning jumpy thing to the finish line. If anything I'm nervous about if our deviant soul mate will be there. It's most likely that our third is going to be a hero. But if he's there tomorrow then we'll end up causing THREE power outages. Or if they're at your entrance exam and you run into them! Oh god what if they're a she!? Kacchan I'm gay what will we do if they're a girl!?"  
"Fuckin relax nerd. Either they're a guy, or you're a whole lot less gay than you claim to be. I figured you'd be more worried about them being a villain, since they seem to be getting into fights all the damn time. I just hope they give as good as they get, because that shit's ridiculous." Katsuki grinned as the idea that their third could be going the villain route dawned on the shorter boy.  
"Kacchan noooo! I can't have a villain soulmate! I already have an emotionally constipated eternally angry hedgehog for one-"  
"Oi!"  
"- Mom will be so disappointed if I have to go visit our third in Tartaros. And just think what that'd do to our pro hero rankings! It's already going to be hard enough to beat dad when you're you-"  
"Deku I swear to fuck, I will kill you."  
"No you won't. That's legitimately suicide, and you're not _that_ eternally angry."  
"Bitch I can potentially live up to thirty days after you die before the bond takes me too, and I'll enjoy every last second of that peace and quiet."  
"Suuuuure. You'd spend the whole time grumpy, saying stuff like 'Stupid fudging Deku being weak and getting his dumb butt murdered' while trying to explode things but you wouldn't be able to." Izuku imitated his boyfriends growl and scowl.  
"That's it. You fucking asked for it nerd." Katsuki growled and started assaulting Izuku's sides with his fingers, causing the younger boy to laugh hysterically and start crying and begging for mercy.   
"Who's the greatest, you nerd?" Izuku tried to regain his breath as his boyfriend was straddled atop him, the blonde's arms pinning Izuku's own above his head.  
"Kacchan's the greatest."  
"Damn right."  
"I feel like this is the point where I should inform you two that it's generally frowned on for hero course students to start hooking up till after they start encountering villains. And that if mom catches you defiling my baby brother she might actually kill you, Kats. But if you are going to risk your death, play safe." The sing song voice called out, startling the two of them.  
"Miri!" Izuku blushed furiously as his brothers face protruded through their shared bedroom wall. Said blonde started laughing and went back through the wall as Katsuki lunged to explode him. 

Izuku tried to ignore the stares as he walked around the U.A. Campus. Mirio had had to head to his classes for the day, leaving Izuku to draw the attention of the students on campus as well as several looks from the almost one hundred people there for the recommendation exam. Izuku knew that at most six or seven students were ever admitted on recommendations in a year. He wondered who the others would be?  
"Hey! You're one of All Might's kids! It's so cool that you're here! I saw Endeavor's son earlier too. Man imagining the powerhouses that I'm competing against gets me so excited!" A really tall guy cried out excitedly.  
"Uh yeah, I'm Izuku Midoriya. My dad's actually making me take the recommendation exam, though to be honest I wanted to do the regular one. I heard it's more about fighting and that the recommendation exam is a race. Anyway, nice to meet you...?" Izuku smiled at the energetic guy.  
"I'm so sorry! Where's my manners!? I'm Inasa Yoarashi!" Yoarashi then proceeded to bow to the point of slamming his forehead into the ground. When he got back up there was blood trickling down.  
"You're bleeding. Here. Carbuncle!" Izuku called out, summoning the green fox creature.   
"Carbuncle, can you please heal Yoarashi's head for me?" The taller boy gapped as a red glow appeared on his forehead, similar to the glow from the creatures forehead ruby, and then the pain and small cut were gone.  
"That's so cool! Is that your quirk? Mine let's me control wind." Yoarashi said excitedly, falling into step beside Izuku as Carbuncle winked out of reality and the two started towards the room for the written portion of the exam.  
 _"I knew this boy felt like a good one. Another wind being. I claim him!"_ Izuku heard the voice of the elder eikon, Garuda, declare.  
"A part of it. The biggest portion of my quirk is my ability to summon beings to assist me in battle. Carbuncle is from the weakest category and can use minor wind based attacks and can also heal people. Also, just a warning, you've been officially claimed by Garuda since you're a fellow wind user to her. I bet everyone here has cool quirks. Then again I think all quirks are pretty cool. Oh god I'm mumbling please stop. I can't stop." Izuku slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his mumbling.  
"That's such a cool quirk! I hope to share a class with you soon!" The tall teen walked off to his own seat for the written exam. Izuku liked the guy. Inasa reminded him a lot of his brother and dad. They all had that constantly excited dog like personality that was hard not to like.

The written exam was a breeze for Izuku. He also knew the interview went well. His interviewer had ended up being Nezu, who was a family friend. They spent the entire given time debating philosophy. Then came time for the practical. A three kilometer obstacle race overseen by Present Mic. As the shot rang out and the others took off, Izuku finished his stretching. He ignored the weird look the pro was giving him.  
"Ixion!" Lightning struck beside him, and from it emerged the unicorn (that Katsuki swore looked at least part zebra). Izuku warped himself atop the elder esper, which used it's power to convert them into a bolt of lightning that shot around the obstacle course, striking a step before the finish line. Izuku warped down and across the finish line, turning back and bowing to the creature.  
"Thanks, Ixion."  
 _"Any time, little colt._ The sound of thunder reverberated with the words, and then Ixion vanished in another bolt of lightning. Izuku turned back around to see the stunned expression on Present Mic's face. Izuku was already aware that the current record time for the course was just over four minutes due to the distance and all the obstacles. Izuku had just shattered it down to fifteen seconds. He could've gone faster if he hadn't taken it easy with the stretches, and just had Ixion strike across the finish line. But where was the fun in that?

Around four minutes and thirty seconds into the exam, Izuku watched Yoarashi and a guy with an ice quirk racing to the finish line. Yoarashi barely managed to pull the win, but Izuku found himself impressed with both of them. Yoarashi started cheering excitedly, but the ice boy (who Izuku found very hot) said something lowly to the tall guy and walked away.  
"Wow, he's more frigid than Shiva. Which is saying something, she's an ice queen summon." Izuku remarked as Yoarashi walked his way.  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe he's just a sore loser. I thought you both did awesome! I'm sure you'll both get in with a performance like that." Izuku beamed at the wind user.  
"Our times were nothing compared to yours! That was amazing!"  
"Thanks. We should trade phone numbers! It'll be three months before classes start and it'd be fun to hangout sometime. I'd love to pick your brain on what else your quirk can do!" Yoarashi seemed to get even more excited about the idea, and the two boys quickly traded phone numbers.

"Oi Deku!" Iuzku looked up from his notes as his boyfriend trudged into his bedroom. "How'd it go? I notice a distinct lack of power outages, so number three wasn't there?"  
"It went good. I set a new course record. Made a friend, this guy who can control air. Pretty strong quirk. He's very energetic. He didn't cause a storm when we touched so not him. Maybe our third will be at the public exams with you."  
"Tch whatever. Shouldn't be too hard to find some jackass looking for a fight with a scar on their face."  
"Wait, burn?"  
"Of fucking course. That pain we felt when we were little from them. No way whatever caused that didn't scar somehow." Izuku's eyes widened in realization.  
"Oh."  
"Oh fucking what?"  
"I think I might've saw him then. There was this guy who had a burn on the left side of his face."  
"Deku are you fucking kidding? You didn't even try to talk to the guy?"  
"He was acting pretty aloof, Kacchan. Was really mean to Yoarashi. Plus, it'll be really awkward if it is him."  
"Why?"  
"He's Endeavor's son."  
"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! It just felt like a good stopping point for this chapter. I'm still undecided on if I want Inasa to end up in class 1-A since he met Izuku, or go to Shiketsu still to avoid Todoroki. I've left it kind of open here to hear what you guys want.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a whole week before Izuku got his acceptance letter in the mail. The little disk projected Nezu, who congratulated him on placing second in the written with a 97%, and first in the practical. His total score placed him as the highest of the seven students to get in on recommendation. His mother and brother both cheer excitedly for him. Katsuki just smirks, he had been confident that Izuku would place first.

**Mutterstorm:** Yoarashi! I just got my acceptance letter. I'm in 1-A! How about you?  
 **Mr.Twister:** Awesome! I'm in 1-A as well! I look forward to learning with you! Thank you for convincing me to stick with U.A. instead of switching to Shiketsu!  
 **Mutterstorm:** Of course! I can't wait for us to start school together! We should hang out sometime before we start!

"Kacchan! Yoarashi got in too. You'll like him, he's got a really strong wind quirk. Imagine how big your explosions could be if you two did a combo move?"  
"Tch, probably not as big as if I combo with you when you summon Garuda."  
"Maybe! But if he's providing extra air for your explosions then I could add something else! Like rock shrapnel with Titan. Or electrify the explosion with Ramuh!"  
"Just be careful of the property damage will you two?" Toshinori remarked with a smile.  
"You have _no_ room to talk mister. Mirai told me about how your agency had to hire a whole department to fill out the paperwork for all of your property damage claims." Inko pointed an accusatory finger at her husband, who blushed.

Later that night, after the celebratory dinner, Izuku and Katsuki were in the living room with Inko, who handed a large and very old looking leather bound book to her son.  
"This is a family heirloom. It's supposed to contain the knowledge of the previous Light's Chosen on your quirk." She said. Izuku gently started turning the pages of the book.  
"It's written in the same weird scribbles you use for your fucking stalker notes." Katsuki commented.  
"They're not stalker notes Kacchan! I thought I made that code up, but yeah."  
"Those are a secret writing language for the holders of your quirk. I guess it's good your analysis notes are written in the same code, it would be bad if your notes on heroes were to get into the wrong hands." Inko commented.  
"Alright Deku! What's in the book anyway?"  
"It's a journal. Of how they use the quirk, details on their summons. Techniques I'd have never thought of. I'm going to have to read through it all to see if there's anything big." 

That night, Izuku read the whole journal. With what he found on the pages, he realized he'd barely scratched the surface of the things his quirk could do. The things he could do. There were several Eikons described that he hadn't even heard of yet. He needed to start training more.

_"Welcome back, Hatchling." Bahamut's voice rumbled as Izuku opened his eyes to the scene of the Wellspring from before.  
"What the crap you over grown gecko! You could've told me all it takes to get here is meditation!" Izuku glared at the chuckling dragon.  
"You act like that level of meditation is something easy. But this is just the entrance to the Wellspring. You still need to find your way to our individual planes."  
"Which can only be done from meditating here!" Izuku crossed his arms and pouted.  
"So what else have you learned?" The Dreadwyrm prodded.  
"That my Armiger isn't close to what it can be. That there's at least three more Ancient's I haven't summoned that the previous Chosen called on. That none of the previous Chosen ever summoned **you**. That there's another aspect of my quirk, the ability to channel the powers of the Eidolons into myself."  
"Yes. The Primal Trances. A useful ability."  
"That I need to learn before I start at U.A. And, most importantly, there's more than one way to draw power from The Wellspring." Izuku couldn't believe how in the dark he'd been to these facets of his quirk. What's worse, his summons, beings he considered friends, kept this from him.  
"We kept it from you because you weren't ready. We were the ones who told your mother when to give you the journal of your ancestors. You're ready now."  
"Alright. Then what's this lesser way to tap into the Wellspring?"  
"That's what I'm here to teach you, Hatchling. Sit as if to meditate. Clear your mind. Focus on the here, the now. You are here in The Wellspring. Drink deep of the power around you. Let it's energy fill you. The longer you spend here in that state, the more energy from here you take back with you. After you've rested tomorrow, come back. Ramuh will teach you how to tap into the energy you've stored when you desire it. You'll need about six hours worth of energy to enter a Primal Trance tied to one of us ancients once. The Elders you should be able to use with your own power."  
"Can't I also use that power to summon you all? How much energy would I need to accumulate to summon an Ancient." Bahamut thought for a few moments.  
"To summon us of your own accord, at our weakest, you'd need three days worth of energy. The good news is you can store any energy you take indefinitely. And one day you'll be able to strengthen your own bond here to allow you an infinite supply of energy to call on us."  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
"You're training in this place affects your body on the physical plane. Serious injuries you sustain here won't damage your body, but everything else will. Your training with us will be exhausting. It will hurt. You might well wish for death. But we will ensure you will be a force of nature by the time you start hero school. Now go. You have school soon." Izuku grumbled at the dragon king as he sat down to meditate himself back to the physical plane, wondering if Katsuki would feel his training under the Espers he'd be undergoing._

It turns out that Katsuki does in fact feel the pain from the training his soulmate is doing in The Wellspring. They'd thought the training cleaning Dagobah beach was as sore as a person could get from training. They were wrong. After every training session Izuku had in The Wellspring, both boys found themselves not wanting to move because the feeling of soreness was so pervasive. Katsuki had also filled him in that when he's meditating and enters the weird plane of existence, his body floats slightly, glows with light from his skin, and emits a breeze. Izuku had decided to keep exactly what he was learning a secret for now. He wanted to surprise Katsuki with it when they started school. Katsuki and Mirio have also started insisting he do his meditation and training in a room with one of them there to watch over him, since he's extremely vulnerable in that state.

Katsuki's entrance exam goes well. He ends up with the highest score for the exam. with 77 villain points. Right at the end he intended to run away from the 0 pointer to hunt more points, but heard a girl cry out in pain. He ended up saving her-gaining 60 rescue points he hadn't known existed- because Izuku's voice had started playing in his head reminding him that heroes jobs were to save people first, beat the villains second. The smile on his soulmates face when Izuku learns he'd saved a girl because of his words is worth a few less villain points he thinks.

"No, put him in Kan's class." Aizawa glared across the desk at the smiling Principal.  
"Oh come now. There's a reason you get the strongest quirks in your class. You're the most capable teacher to guide him."  
"The reason is because I can help them reign in their quirks when they go too far. His file clearly states his quirk can't be suppressed, which means my quirk won't work. Put him in my class and I'll expel him."  
"No you won't! Just because you're annoyed by his father doesn't mean you'd throw away all his potential. Even if your quirk won't work on him I still think you're the best to teach Midoriya. But since you're so insistent you don't want him, how about I sweeten the deal for you? You can promote one student from General Studies to the Hero track. With no expiration date, you can use it this year or any other year you want. You don't even have to expel someone to make room for them." Aizawa raised his eye suspiciously. Every year he turned in several files for students who should be in the hero track who just didn't have a quirk that worked for the Practical Exam. Unless one of them did well in the Sports Festival, they never got a transfer. And now the principal was offering him a free choice, just to teach a student who he just **KNOWS** is going to go on record for being one of his worst problem children in history.   
"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" The underground pro sighed finally.  
"I'll make sure we stock some of your favorite coffee in the teachers lounge as well, just in case. It's Deathwish, right?" Now Aizawa really knew that this class was going to be the death of him. 

"Mirio! I think it's time for you to inherit my quirk! You start classes again next week!" Toshinori says as he sits in the living room with his two sons.  
"Alright, but consider this a trial inheritance dad. If it messes with my quirk too much I'm going to give it back." The teen says. Normally he's always so energetic, but this topic worries him. A part of him wants to make it to the top on his own power. But he's willing to at least try to accept One for All.  
"Very good! If you do decide you can't use it then we will see if Izuku here will take it. If not, I'll figure something else out! Now eat this!" The skeletal man pulled one of his hairs out and held it for his eldest.  
"What?"  
"The quirk can only be passed on through DNA! EAT!" Izuku let out a loud groan of exasperation and facepalmed.  
"Dad. We're your _sons_. We are made of your DNA. Wouldn't that mean this step is unnecessary?" Mirio nodded in agreement.  
"Fair point! I didn't think of that."  
"You know, that also means we might be able to share it? Since it's not going to just all leave you when you pass it on. So potentially we could just hot potato it back and forth."  
"Ooh! That could be fun!" Mirio cheered.  
"NO! You are not to play hot potato with and share One for All!"  
"Wouldn't it be better to have two people able to draw on the strength instead of one?"  
"We should ask gramps and Uncle Mirai. I bet they'd agree we should share it."  
"For sure!"  
"What're you three talking about?" Inko asked as she walked in.  
"We're going to share dad's quirk!" Mirio announced.  
"No you're not!"  
"Can you _really_ stop us if we tried though?" both boys smiled sweetly at their father who just burried his face in his hands.  
"Don't worry dad, we won't actually share it." Mirio finally conceded. "Yet."

"Izuku!" The tall blonde girl tackled him in an excited hug.  
"Melissa!" He said in his own excitement, tears already streaming down his face.  
"How was your flight?" Toshinori asked from a few feet away. He was in his buff form, having to use it whenever he went in public with his family. Never knew when a paparazzi photographer would snap a shot and set the world wondering who the emaciated blonde hanging out with All Might's family members is.  
"It was good Uncle Might! Thank you so much for the private jet! And thank you so much for letting me stay with you while I attend U.A."   
"Nonsense. You're family, you're more than welcome to stay with us. Izuku's been chattering nonstop about how excited he is that you decided to try out for U.A.'s support course instead of staying on I-island."  
"Daaaaaaad!" Izuku pouted.  
"I'm excited too Zuku. I'll get to make support gear for you and Kats! Speaking of which, I should thank him! Those gauntlets for his costume were the project that got me accepted!"   
"Wait you finished them!? Oh boy he's going to be so excited to hear that."  
"Yup! I also helped dad with both of the designs for your costumes!"  
"...you and uncle David....designed our costumes??" Izuku asked in a daze.  
"Of course! Dad thought it would be insulting for someone other than him to design the costumes for All Might's legacy heroes. I really like what we did with yours. I can't wait for school to start for you to see it." 

**Deku:** David Shield designed our costumes. I can't. What even.  
 **Kacchan:** You're shittin me. Deku I swear to fuck if you're jokin around I'll explode you into the sun.  
 **Deku:** No joke. Uncle David and Melissa designed our costumes. We are starting hero school with costumes designed by the most sought after costume designer in the hero world and his daughter. And apparently Melissa finished your gauntlets.  
 **Kacchan:** FUCK YEAH! She's so going to be in charge of our support department when we open our own agency.

Izuku showed the message to Melissa as they waited at baggage claim.  
"Wasn't that already decided when we were, like, five?" She laughed. Izuku laughed with her. He was so excited to start U.A. with his soulmate and cousin beside him.


End file.
